


The Missing Shadow

by FallenWolf22



Series: Crossover's [2]
Category: Black Butler, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Supernatural x Black Butler Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22





	1. Meet Scarlett Michaelis - Winchester

Basic:

Name - Scarlett Michaelis - Winchester

Nicknames - Red, Reaper, and Stitches

Age - 25

Gender - Female

Date of Birth - December 24, 1889

Place of Birth - London, England

Ethnicity/Species - Human

Occupation/Job - War Vertrain and Hunter

World/Verse - Earth  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appearance:

Height - 5’5

Weight - 125 

Skin Tone - Pale White

Facial Shape - Round

Eye Color - Golden Orange

Distinguish Features - Faded Stitching Across Throat

Hair Style - Curly

Body Type - Curvy

Posture - Straight

Dress - Black Tank Top, Black Jeans, Knee Length Boots, and Full Body Length Leather Jacket

Something Always Carried/ Weapon/ Tools - Machete, Long Range Rifle, And Small Concealed Daggers

Accessories - Wedding Ring and Earrings  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life: 

Skilled - Medical Knowledge, Guns, and Blades

Incompetence - Doesn’t Understand Some Emotions

Strength/Talent -   
\- Sneaking In And Out Of Place Without Being Seen  
\- Stalking  
\- Military Knowledge

 

Weakness - Emotions

Hobbies -   
\- Training  
-Gardening  
\- History

Habits -   
\- Nocturnal  
\- Studying A Person

Area Of Residence/Environment - House in the Woods of Idaho City

Neighbourhood - Woods

Organization Involved - None

Job Satisfaction - You Do Not Want To Know That Answer!

Health - Great  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Attitude:

Personality - Cold heated at first before showing a kind side only her husband and son have seen since they have known her.

Moral - 

Self-Control - Torable

Motivation - Husband and Son

Discouragement - Never knowing if she’s good enough to her family.

Intelligence Level - Higher Intelligence Then A Normal Person

Confidence Level - Medium

Greatest Fear/Phobia - Being buried alive  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Past: 

Childhood Life - Her Childhood was rough for her born to Amelia Fallen-Wolf and John Winchester, she was taken from her mother at birth and then given to a cult and lived with them for the first three years of her life before they tried to sacrifice her but it didn’t work, so they put her on the black market and she stayed in the market for a year before a man who was in his late forties bought her and used her for unmentionable things and trained her a assassin until she was ten. She fought back and killed the man before leaving the house and wandering the roads in Kentucky before being picked up by cops and freaked out and bit an officer before they were able to calm her down and take her to the hospital where she was checked over and then put into foster care before she was found by her father John WInchester, where he gained custody of her and raised her with Sam and Dean thought the father and daughter dough didn’t get along every well with her trust issues with men, it took four years of living with them and hunting with them for her trust them. When she reached the age of 18 she entered the military and became a ranger serving three tours in Afghanistan before returning home and looking for her brothers for almost a year before she found them at Bobbys and started hunting with them again.

Important Past Event - Meeting her husband and son

Best Accomplishment - Getting Married and Earning A Family

Other Accomplishment - Seeing Her Brothers Again

Worst Moment - Disappearing Without a Word To Her Brothers

Failure - Not Saving Her Family In Time

Secret - Not To Be Told

Best Memories - Introducing her Family to her Brother’s  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story:

Story Role - Married to Sebastian Michaelis but also the sister to Sam and Dean Winchester

Alignment - U.S Military

Short Term Goal - Getting to patch her relationship with her brothers.

Long Term Goal - Beating Liver Failure

First Appearance - Chapter One

Conflict - Dying of Liver Failure but saving her family.

Most Defining Moment - Keeping her brothers, son, and husband alive.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relation:

Dean Winchester (Half-Brother)  
Sam Winchester (Half-Brother)  
Ciel Phantomhive (Adopted Son)  
Sebastian Michaelis (Husband)


	2. Prologue

“Pick up the damn phone you idjit.”

“Bobby, you do realise what time it’s?”

“Yes I know boy, but she’s been seen by another hunter.”

“Are you sure they saw her and not someone who looks like her?”

“Yes, I’m sure boy, she was seen with a man no older than twenty and a bout no older then 13.”

“Bobby are you sure, she just wouldn’t have settled down and not mention anything.”

“I know that Sam, but last time anyone’s seen or even heard from her was when she went on that witch hunt and that was the last anyone saw her.”

“Okay, Bobby did the hunter mention where she was with the man and the boy?”

“Yes, just outside of Idaho City, looks like that where they may be staying or just passing through.”

“Thanks Bobby, I’ll let Dean know.”

“Make sure you do, and let me know what you find when you two get there.”

“Dean get up, Booby found her!”

“W-w-what are you going on about Sam!”

“Bobby found her Dean, some hunters found in Idaho City, said they saw her with man and boy.”

“Serious!” Dean said he shot up from the motel bed and slipped on his jeans and started to throw his clothes and weapons into his duffle bag before moving out of the room with Sam close behind him before they were on the road and heading towards Idaho City.


	3. Chapter One

“So she was seen in Idaho City?”

“Yes, Dean she was seen there along with a man and boy.”

“How much longer till we get to Idaho City?”

“Just a little under 18 hour’s Dean.”

Dean nodded before looking back towards the road and pressing on the gas pedal to speed Baby up.

*-----* MeanWhile *-----* 

“Sebastian calm down, I feel fine.” The women said looking at the man named Sebastian.

“Are you sure, my love, you fell.”

“Yes I’m sure Sebastian” The women looked at the watch resting on her right wrist and looking at the time, “Sebastian it’s almost time to pick up Ciel, I told him I would pick him up since I had time off work.”

“You are in no condition to drive.” 

“How about you drive and you let me come with. And I feel fine nothing hurts.”

Sebastian stared at the women, thinking if he would let her, before decided, “Alright fine, but if you feel anything even the slightest bit of pain you let me know.”

“I will, know let’s get our son.” The women said as she smiled at him before giving a kiss and getting up of the coach, with Sebastian's help, wobbling slightly before regaining her balance.

Sebastian looked at his wife before letting go of her arm when she regained her balance before walking after her towards the front door not before grabbing the car keys to his wife’s dodge charger, and closing the front door after his wife, locking the door behind him and meeting her at the car and unlocking the doors and getting in.

[](https://postimages.org/)

“Ready to go?”

“Yes but before careful of my baby!”

“I know dear, you tell me every time you let me drive your car.”

“You know she’s the last thing my dad left me before he disappeared.”

“I know Scarlett, but you do sort of an attachment more than I would say an average person.”

“I understand that I do have more than a normal attachment to this car, but it’s not as  
bad as my brother Dean to his car.”

“I wish you would let me meet them.”

“I would but, they haven’t seen or even heard from since that Witch hunt that I went on almost four years ago, and I doubt they would accept you and Ciel if they found out what you were.”

“Okay, I understand why, but I doubt they would kill me or Ciel because I don't believe they have the sword that could kill us.”

“They don’t have the sword but still there might be chance that the blade they have could kill you both and that's not a risk I won’t to take. Your the first man I have fallen in love with and I married you I doubt that would stop them from killing you both.”

“Do you believe your brother’s would do that to you Scarlett?”

“I don’t know, but they may because you and Ciel are demons, most of my life they had told me demons where bad that they only caused destruction and mayhem to a living person.”

“Remind me how we meet when you say that.”

“How does that remind you how we meet?”

“You pretty vicious and when you found out you did try to exorcise me.”

“Okay, now I know why it reminds you, but in my defense I told demons were never friendly to hunters or even normal people and you know I thought you would probably kill the stuff and Ciel at the time can you blame me.”

“No, I didn’t blame you but you had some pretty funny ways of trying to get rid of me.”

“Well, they were the ways that I was taught, I can understand to an outsider they would be really funny.”


End file.
